Sonic Adventure: The Real Story
by AluminaHeaven
Summary: Disregard every single fact that you know about the game Sonic Adventure and DX while reading this. This is the real story. You can't lie about something like this. You just can't. Fifth Chap Up!
1. The History

_Hey there people! It's AluminaHeaven, coming at you with another story. Now, unlike my other stories, this one is actually one of my serious ones. But to all my other stories, like The Chaos Theory, I promise I will try to update the 5th chapter as soon as possible! I'm sorry! It's just that I've lost some interest in it, and I can't really think of most of dialogue that the characters are supposed to say . I know what's going to happen, but I just don't know how to put it. So sorry! And for the Twilight thing, I'm finished with the 2nd chapter but, I just have to go over it again. But that's sort of a back up project, so don't expect constant updates._

_Anyways, I'm just going to go now so the you can read my story now._

_See Ya!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

1. The History

Chaos Control.

The definition- phenomenal ability in which one can warp time and space using the mystical Chaos Emeralds.

The mystical Chaos Emeralds.

No one knows where they came from.

Only that the 7 mystical Emeralds are somehow intertwined with the Master Emerald, which is older than recorded time itself.

All 8 emeralds filled with negative and positive energy.

Which means that it can be used by both good and bad.

For destruction or peace.

But all 7 emeralds get all that energy from the Master Emerald.

The Master Emerald is believed to have been created by the gods because they saw the creatures of the Earth using it for evil. It was created to balance out the positive and negative energy within the 7 mysterious emeralds. That means that all these emeralds have an such an incredible amount of energy. It was so incredible that they need another emerald to balance the unstable energy.

It probably wasn't long until wars broke out over who could have all this precious power to themselves.

But, eventually, it , along with the 7 Chaos Emeralds resided in a floating island called Angel Island, inhabited by an echidna clan called the Knuckles Clan. The Master Emerald is also kept there to keep the island floating. Angel Island was nicknamed "the continent in the sky." Everything was all and well.

But knowing the creatures on the earth, something was bound to go wrong.


	2. The Learning Of The Mystical Emeralds

Man, I am on a roll! Just published the first chapter of this story and now putting up the next chapter on the same day!

I am Awesome!

Sorry.

*coughs and gets back into character*

First of all, I'd just like to thank all the people who actually read past the first chapter, and liked it enough to actually read on. I know, the first part was a little weird, but trust me, I felt really weird typing it. I'm usually not serious when I type. I could be listening to music or watching T.V, while typing this, but what did I do? I sat in my room with absolutely no music or T.V and just started typing. It was agony. So I made myself do this again and it only took me like **2 whole hours** to type this whole thing. It didn't even take me that long to write it in my notebook! So you better like this chapter.

Oh, and by the way.... I checked my e-mail today for the first time in this entire month. And you know what I realized? Someone was so nice enough that they actually favorited my Twilight story, even though I was sure that I would get flamed from just putting up the first chapter, (and I was, and by one of the most infamous accounts too. Just go check in the reviews). So (and I'm sorry to the person I'm about to mention if they didn't want to be embarrassed by seeing their name on here, and I'm am so very sorry,) I would like to dedicate this chapter to GalexiatheChao for actually putting it in your favorites , and yeah, I hope you read my other stories too.

Sorry, I don't really know how to handle these things. XD

But anyways, onward with the story!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

2. The Learning Of The Mystical Emeralds

We go back a millennia ago, and see a small 4-year-old echidna girl named Tikal, talking to the head chief of the Knuckles Clan, and her father Pachacamac. They are currently walking towards the Emerald Shrine, about to go to the mystical emeralds shrouded in mystery.

"You see this, little one? This is the Emerald Shrine," he said while they were getting closer to the Shrine, " And this," he said as they made it up the final step, "these are the mystical Emeralds."

"Where do they come from, Daddy?" The little 4-year-old asked with curious eyes, staring in all directions at the 7 Emeralds surrounding her, and the huge Emerald right in front of her.

"Well," he said, kneeling down towards her eyelevel, "no one really knows. Some people think that it came from our ancestors, while other people think that it came from heaven."

"Where do you think they come from?" she asked again while staring at her father with big, shiny, cobalt eyes.

"Well, I can't really answer that, little one. To tell you the truth, I not quite sure where I think they're from. But I can tell you this. These Emeralds, wherever they're from, are a blessing. They're here for peace and harmony for the world, and should be never used for destruction or evil. But should, you grow old and not remember anything at all, remember this: ' The 7 emeralds are the servers. Chaos is power. Chaos is the power enriched by the heart.' Can you promise me that?"

The small echidna girl nodded her head up and down, not quite sure what her father meant by those words.

Just when Pachacamac was about to say something else, a loud singing noise came from behind the Master Emerald. Pachacamac gave a tiny smile, stood up, and walked towards the enormous Emerald.

"Daddy?" Is something wrong?" Tikal asked, sounding concerned.

"Come here, Tikal. I want to show you something ." he said happily.

Tikal approached her father timidly and hesitantly. When she came, he looked down at her .

"Do you hear that? The singing?"

"How could you not? It's so loud." she said while putting her hands towards her ears to over exaggerate the loudness of the sound.

Pachacamac let out a hearty laugh. "Well, let me show you where it's coming from." He took he hand and walked her around to the back of the shrine.

Behind the shrine was like a whole new world.

The grass was a nice bright green, being splashed with little droplets of dew from the previous rainfall. Scattered around were little ponds of water with little creatures with wings either swimming or flying around them. They were all singing as if they were speaking a language. And the light blue sky, with wisps of white clouds, gave the sight an unbelievable feeling towards the beholder.

"What are those things?" Tikal asked in awe while looking around at the foreign creatures flying in the air.

"These are called Chao. And do you know why they're called that?" he asked a little rhetorically.

The 4-year-old thought for a moment. "Is it because they live near the Shrine and they're near those rock things?" she answered, knowing that her father would then correct her sentence, because she could not remember what that word was for those special rocks.

"No, no, no. They're not called 'rocks'. They're called 'Emeralds'."

Tikal sighed and looked at the Chao again. "Right Emeralds," she said, trying to keep the word in her head.

"But you are right," Pachacamac said with a smiling face, "about why the Chao live here. Those 'rock things' as you would call them, give off something called Chaos Energy. And what is in the word 'chaos' ?"

"The word 'Chao', right?" Tikal answered immediately.

Just then, while they were talking, a neutral blue Chao had floated towards her and her father.

"Look, there's a Chao right here!" Tikal said excitingly.

"You can go near it's, it's okay. It won't hurt you." her father said, encouraging her to go and pet the Chao.

"But what if I hurt it?" she said nervously. "And I say to it that I didn't mean to hurt it, and it hates me?"

"You know, I find it very impossible for someone to actually hate you." he said while patting the top of her head.

And with that, Tikal let go of her father's hand and slowly approached the Chao. With a smile on her face, and butterflies in her stomach, she gently patted the Chao on the top of its head. It then gave a satisfied giggle, much to Tikal happiness.

"See? As I told you, it is impossible to hate someone like you." Pachacamac said softly , so he wouldn't scare the Chao away with his booming voice.

"Thank you, Daddy. Thank you for showing me this 'Chao' place."

"Actually, it's called a Chao Garden. But you don't have to thank me for showing you this Garden. It was my pleasure to do so." he said his voice still soft.

Before Tikal was about to say something else, 2 more neutral blue Chao started to surround her, giggling all the way. This, in return, made the echidna laugh too, in response.

"It looks like they're hungry. Here, why don't you give them this?" Pachacamac said while walking towards a tree filled with round, orange fruits. He picked 3 and walked back to his daughter and 3 laughing Chao.

"What are those?" The-4 year-old asked confusingly and curiously.

"These are the food that the Chao eat. See?" he answered, giving a demonstration by giving one of the three Chao a small fruit in his hand. The Chao had then stopped giggling, looked at the fruit, and then ate it hungrily from Pachacamac's hand. Once it finished eating. he then said, "Here, little one. You try it."

Tikal took one of the fruits from her father and held in her hand to the 2 hungry Chaos. One of them took attention towards the fruit that was in her hands and proceeded to eat it hungrily from her hands.

"Ha, ha, ha , that tickles." she said.

When it finished, it made a loud giggle and started to float around Tikal's head. Pretty soon, the other Chao started to do the same thing.

"You must be giving off good energy to this many Chao around you."

"But Daddy, Grandma told me that having good and bad energy was called having chakra. And isn't having good energy like having a good chakra?"

"Grandma's been teaching you a lot of things lately, haven't she, little one?"

"Yup, she says that I have a very peaceful chakra." Tikal said, confidently.

"Well, no wonder this many Chao are surrounding you." Pachacamac said while a smile had started to appear across his lips.

Tikal only giggled in agreement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After about an hour of playing with the Chao, Tikal sighed and said, "Daddy, I'm tired."

Her father was sitting in the front of the Shrine, opposite of the Chao Garden, looking at the Master Emerald. His eyes were so fixated on the glowing emerald, that he didn't his daughter's plea.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Tikal asked as she walked around to the front of the Shrine, where her father was looking at the huge Emerald.

Pachacamac quickly snapped out of his concentration on the Emerald when he heard his daughter's for the first (second) time.

"Oh, nothing, little one. What's wrong?"

"I'm tired. Can we go home?"

"Well i don't think that your mother will approve of you bringing a;; those Chao home. he said laughing softly.

Tikal looked up to see that now 5 Chao resonating around her head, making it look like she was wearing a halo. She sighed deeply, not wanting to put them back.

"Once you put them back, then we can go home."

Tikal thought for a moment. After realizing that she was more tired than anything else, she walked back to the Chao Garden and put all the Chao back. To her surprise, she saw a the Chao pulling on the hem of her dress. It looked like they didn't want her to leave.

"Sorry, guys," she said not entirely sure if they could understand what she was saying, "but I'm really tired. But I promise that I'll try to come back as soon as I possibly can."

The Chao stopped pulling on her dress, showing that they understood. It looked like they were about to cry.

"Please don't cry.," she said, while going on her knees to their eye level. "Who knows? Maybe I'll come back tomorrow." she said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

All the Chao look up at her and started to smile again. They started singing happily again. Tikal stood back up and started to walk towards her father. She turned around and waved to them, and she could have sworn that she heard them saying 'Bye!'.

When she returned to her father, he said, "Are you ready?"

She yawned in reply.

"Okay let's go. I wonder what your mother is cooking tonight?"

But what the young 4-year-old hadn't notice, is that none of the Chao ever went near her father or floated around him either.


	3. Meeting the Liquid Lifeform, Chaos

Gods, I haven't worked on this story in like forever . . .

Sorry about that.

Well, for the people who actually remember this, I thought that I was going to discontiune this, but I couldn't let this just crash and burn. I thought I would at least give this a try and maybe finish it.

I know, I _should _have like a crapload of chapters for you guys, but this is all I have for now. But as I typing, I have the complete idea of the next chapter in my head, so exect that soon.

But what I have noticed in my stories is that once I get to like the seventh chapter, I lose interest. Hopefully that won't happen with this story.

Sorry if it's too short, but it'll get longer as it proceeds with the story.

Hope you enjoy!

_**~ I wish you all, sun, sea, and books.~ NISIOISIN**_

* * *

3. Meeting the Liquid Life Form, Chaos

We go forward about 5 years, and see that a lot has changed in young Tikal's life.

Her mother is now deceased, and she's now in the care of her grandmother rather than her father and mother. Her grandmother has shown her the ways of being a pacifist, which resulted in her becoming one too.

On her way to the Chao Garden, which she went to every day, Tikal noticed something odd.

"Huh? What's this?"

When she was walking past the 'Master Emerald', a term that she learned from her grandmother, there was a pool of water surrounding the bottom of the priceless gem. Tikal moved closer to examine the water. She was sure that during her daily trips here, that there was never any water at the bottom. She touched the water and saw it making ringlets around where she touched it.

But then it started to move.

It had started to move like a bowl of Jell-O.

This action had made Tikal move back a few steps back, startled.

"What was that? Did it just move?"

After a few minutes, she started to walk towards the Master Emerald. She bent down on her knees and went to go touch it again the same way it did before. But it started to move forward and backwards really fast as if someone had been shaking it. Then it looked like something was coming out of the water. Tikal quickly moved back, ready to run if whatever was coming out of the liquid was about to attack her. She saw that a blue water-like creature was emerging from the pool of water.

When it came out completely, Tikal realized something.

'_Grandmother told me about you. You're Chaos, a neutral Chao that came in contact with the positive energy of the emeralds and turned into this, this water creature. Grandmother said that you're supposed to be harmless. Let's just hope that she's right.'_

Tikal took a couple of steps forward, and bowed her head down in respect.

"Hello, Chaos. My name is Tikal of the Knuckles Clan here on Angel Island. My Grandmother has told me much about you."

The creature looked at the echidna in curiosity. His large light green eyes looked rather unsettling.

After remembering that the creature couldn't talk, Tikal continued, saying, "Like, for instance. I know that you're the Chao protector here. And seeing as they always feel that they're safe, you must be a pretty good protector." she said laughing a little at the end.

The creature didn't respond in any way. It just kept staring at her in curiosity.

"I also know why you're so attached to them. You were a Chao once too, right? I can sense your chakra. It's very peaceful and smooth, and flowing like a creek's water source." Tikal said, taking a few steps closer to the guardian.

It looked away from her and started to walk towards the back of the altar, where the Chao Garden was. But it was walking in slow motion. Every 5 seconds, it took one step forward. It made it very difficult for Tikal to catch up (more like to wait up for) to the water creature.

"I take it that that's not a subject you like to be addressed?" Tikal said, finding it very hard to match the guardian's slow footsteps.

After 5 minutes of slow movements and silence they walked around to the Chao garden (even though usually it took Tikal 30 seconds).

When Tikal walked ahead of Chaos and walked in the Chao Garden first. All the Chao in the area near her had immediately felt the sudden change in positive energy and realized that it was Tikal coming back for her daily visit. As soon as Tikal had appeared in front of all the Chao, they immediately stopped what they were doing and when towards Tikal.

"Hey, I'm back." she said as she was running towards the Chao.

Tikal stopped in her footsteps as soon as she was in front of the Chao and saw that their attention was behind her. She made a small laugh and said, "Guys, this is Chaos. He's your guardian, keeping all of you safe in this habitat. All this time, I thought that he was just a guardian in the sky, watching down on you all. I didn't think that he was an actual physical creature."

The Chao moved behind her to go towards Chaos. Tikal turned her attention towards the Chao as they floated towards the water creature. Chaos was still trying to move towards the Chao Garden, almost as if he was trying to ignore the fact the fact that the Chao were coming towards him.

Once the Chao were near Chaos, they had started to float around the creature's head.

"It seems they like you very much," Tikal said, walking towards Chaos. "They have never been that friendly to anyone else except for me. It must mean that they can sense that you don't want to harm them."

Chaos stared at her once more, his light green eyes glaring into her own cobalt ones. It wasn't more of hostile stare, but more of a curious one. He wanted to know why this girl was talking to him so much. Why she shared so much interest in him and the Chao. Her aura wasn't filled with any evil whatsoever. He slowly lifted his head to see all the Chao encircling him. This was very strange to him.

"I think we're going to be good friends," she said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. He turned his head down to the small echidna in front of him. She had a big small on her face and her azure eyes glowed slightly under the sunlight. "I mean, it depends on whether you decide to stay a physical creature or not." She added a small laugh at the end of the sentence.

A few of the Chao had started to create a larger circle around the both of them to create a bigger circle to encircle the both of them. Chaos watched in slight awe as the Chao starting saying nonsense words, imploring joy through them. If he had a mouth, he might have had a slight smile across his face.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tikal said, laughing quietly again.

* * *

Sorry if it's short, but don't worry I'll contiune as soon and as fast as I can!

Reviews lease!

Sayonara!


	4. The Meeting

Hey! I was so pumped that I was contiuning this story that it took me less than 24 hours to write it down and type it!

This may possibly be the _shortest time _that I took to type _any chapter_ to _any of my stories _on this site!

Does that mean it's a good thing or bad?

But anyways, we're soon getting to the part that everyone knows! (Not telling which yet. Have to guess!)

Pretty soon, I'll kick it into high gear and finally get to the parts about Sonic and Friends. ^^

But, until then, enjoy more from the Past! (All good stories have a back story, right?)

_**~ I wish you all sun, sea, and books.~ NISIOISIN**_

* * *

4. The Meeting and Foreshadowing of A Disaster

"Are you insane?" one of the male echidnas said in the back of the conference room. "I mean, I don't mind you trying to expand our clan's landspace, but stealing the _'Gems'_ to do so? That's crazy!"

Pachacamac sat in the front of the room, listening to what the unknown echidna had said to him. He folded his hands and pursed his lips slightly, taking in the information.

"How dare you call our leader insane! That's a disgrace towards you! You should be executed." a female echidna said from the opposite side of the room, all the way in the front.

"He said express our feelings as to however we feel over the subject. That was all the guy was doing. Give him a break!" another male echidna said from the right side of the conference room.

"There are some things that some people should really keep to themselves," the female scoffed.

"Look who's talking!" the first echidna exclaimed

Pachacamac sat in the same position, listening to the three creatures arguing. The rest of the conference room was starting to be filled with slight whispers, be nonetheless, was completely quiet. He knew that something like this was going to happen. That's why he wanted to try to see which one's stood on his side and who else was against him. But it wasn't like he was going to punish the ones who were against him. He just wanted to see where people stood on the situation.

What they didn't know was . . .

He was still going to go through it, whether they agreed on it or not.

When Pachacamac was a small child, he had first seen the Master Emerald in front of the Altar of where it stood. He remembered how strong and great its aura was. How much power it had.

He wanted some of that power.

He had learned from his mother that it wasn't healthy to be greedy and want things that he knew he couldn't just receive. Be happy with what he had right now and hope that grateful things crossed his paths as he aged.

He didn't listen to her.

Sure, he went on to have a normal life, met someone, got married, had an adorable daughter. Just like a normal person right?

But even so, the thought of having the intense power right at his fingertips, to do whatever he wanted to with it . . .

There hadn't been a single day since he saw the Master Emerald he hadn't thought about it.

Now was his opportunity to make his fantasy a reality.

"Sir, what do you think we should do before things start to get wild?" one of Pachacamac guards whispered, making sure that other people wouldn't be able to hear.

"What if someone's decides to try and assassinate you from the crowd because they don't agree with you?" another guard another on the other side of Pachacamac.

"Then we let him get killed," the first guard answered sarcastically, sounding as if it were obvious. "What else do you think we'll do? You can sure be stupid at some times."

"You know that's not what I meant!" the second guard whispered loudly. "And I am not stupid!"

"I didn't say you were stupid. I said that you can be stupid at sometimes, but now I'm starting think I'm wrong about that. You're stupid all the time!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"There's no need for that now, boys." Pachacamac said, interfering with the guards' argument. Both men immediately stood at attention, hearing their leader's voice. "You say that you're worried about me, but you know that I can take care of myself. You really should be worrying about if a fight is caused in here because of you two." he laughed deeply after that.

Both of the guards laughed awkwardly along with the echidna, blush appearing across their cheeks in embarrassment. "Sorry, sir." They both said at the same time, nervously.

"It's okay. Just think about yourselves first before you worry about others. I know it seems a little selfish, but that's what my mother taught me."

"It's very good advice, Sir," the first guard said.

"Your mother is very good at giving life-long lessons as well." the second guard commented as well.

"No need to flatter her, she's not here." Pachacamac insisted. "Well, maybe spiritually of course."

'Yes, of course."

"Of course, sir."

* * *

"Grandmother, what are you doing?" Young Tikal asked, now at the tender age of 14. She was currently watching her Grandmother sitting across the dirt floor, her legs crossed, meditating while mumbling words to herself with her eyes closed.

"You know what I am doing," she answered, sounding very trance-like.

"I know that you are meditating, but you're channeling something as well." Tikal said, making her question more clearer.

"Your father's meeting is going on right now," she answered in the same way.

"Oh," Tikal answered, sounding slightly depressed. Her and her father had grown far apart over the past 5 years since her mother had died. She was sent to live with her grandmother as her father was the leader of the entire clan on Angel Island, and her father wouldn't have been able to take care of her properly as he would be working all the time. "Is it anything important?" she asked.

"Nothing that is too important, just boring things," her Grandmother answered.

"I'm not 9 anymore, Grandmother. You don't have to tell me that it's just boring things. Just tell me what is going on," Tikal insisted.

"It's just a debate about expanding the clan territory," her Grandmother answered simply.

"Anything else going on?" Tikal asked, slightly interested.

"Not really."

Tikal sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get much out of her Grandmother while she was in this state. As soon as that thought came across her mind, her Grandmother immediately opened her eyes, and stood up with such ease. She stretched for a couple of seconds while saying, "Well, I'd better get started with dinner. Your father's actually coming over this time."

"The conference is over?" Tikal asked, slightly confused.

"No. Just got boring." her grandmother answered simply.

"You really are a free spirit." Tikal murmured, laughing quietly to herself.

"And don't you forget it either, kid," She laughed as well, while walking toward the area of the kitchen.

"Do you think that I can help you with the dinner tonight, Grandmother?" Tikal addressed, feeling slightly nervous.

"Because your father's coming over?" she asked, a small smile creeping across her lips.

Tikal felt her cheeks turn warmly as she answered, saying, "Yeah, but I have to talk to you about something else too."

"Boy troubles?" Her Grandmother asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Tikal exclaimed, shaking her head rapidly while she heard her Grandmother laugh loudly, seeing how agitated she was. Once Tikal calmed down, she began to say, "It's about the altar."

Her Grandmother froze in her footsteps and turned around to face Tikal, cobalt staring into cobalt. "What about the altar?" her Grandmother asked in a serious tone.

"When I went there this morning," Tikal started hesitantly, "The Chao seemed preoccupied with something else, like they were worried about something. They usually stop whatever they're doing to come and greet me, because they can sense my aura, but this time, I had to announce that I was there."

"Oh, that's nothing. They all probably just had something else going on their mind at the time. You don't know what goes on in those Chao colonies after you leave. It could be something happening there." her Grandmother said, brushing off Tikal's explanation. "Now, let's get to the dinner, okay?" She started to stalk towards the kitchen area once more.

"That's not all," Tikal continued, not following her mentor. "Chaos didn't come out today."

Her Grandmother froze yet again, not turning around at this point. She knew very well about the deal that her granddaughter made with the liquid lifeform, that he was to come out every time she would come to the Chao Garden. She also knew that Chaos was a creature not to go against his word. This had meant there was something disturbing the Chaos and Order on this island.

"Grandmother, I think that that there is something wrong with the island," Tikal inferred, sounding slightly depressed. "The distracted Chao, Chaos not coming out. I had a slight feeling of something strange on this island since I went to the Altar."

"Something's disrupting the Chaos and Order of Angel Island." Her Grandmother said slowly, sounding wise and true about her words. "And I think I know what it is."

"Tell me," Tikal pleaded, desperate to know why her friends were acting like this.

Her grandmother turned around to face, the small smile growing slightly as she spoke. "I know that you are growing, young one, but this kind of problem is not of any of your concern at the moment."

"Grandmother, Chaos and the Chao are my friends! I have a right to know why they are acting like this! I care about them!" Tikal said, starting to feel tears well up in her eyes.

"You're so grown up," her Grandmother said, ignoring what Tikal pleaded before towards her. "This kind of problem, you cannot solve on your own. If I tell you, then you'll only try and solve it on your own. It's impossible to do so that way."

"I promise not to solve the problem, as long as you'll tell me what's wrong!" Tikal exclaimed, feeling hot tears running out of the corners of her eyes. She quickly wiped them, but then felt more of them appeared. She repeated this action several times, until she felt a dry cloth being pressing against her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw that her Grandmother was wiping the tears away from her face.

"You're talking to the one who practically raised you, Tikal. Don't you think by now, I would know when you're telling white lies to me?" Her Grandmother mused, trying to comfort Tikal as well.

"It was worth a try," Tikal said, taking the handkerchief away from her Grandmother. "But you can see how much I care about them!"

"Lying to someone to try and help someone else is not the way to go, Tikal. I care about the Chao and Chaos as well, but not as much as you do. But this problem is just too big to be fixed by yourself." Her Grandmother explained softly, watching as Tikal wiped the endless tears away from her eyes. "And I know that if I tell you what the problem is, you will just make it worse by fixing it yourself!"

"I can get other people to help me," Tikal mumbled, wiping her eyes a few more before keeping the cloth balled up in her hands. She added, with looking up in the directions towards the moon.

"You always did have the same charm as your mother did when she was your age. All the boys wooing over her, including your father." her Grandmother inferred, laughing slightly at what she said. "May her soul rest in peace."

Tikal now had her own regular smile back on her face, now that her mother was being brought up. Tikal didn't have many memories about her loving mother, but the few she did had, she cherished the most.

"You have her looks as well," Pachacamac added, while walking into the room that they were currently in.

"Father! You're here already?" Tikal asked, disappointed that they hadn't had a chance to start dinner before he came because of her. She lowered her head slightly in shame and embarrassment from her father's comment.

"You make it sound as if you didn't want me to come, Tikal." Pachacamac said, tilting his head slightly to the right in confusion.

"No! It isn't that!" Tikal exclaimed quickly, reassuring her father as more blush appeared across her face. "It's just that we didn't have a chance to start dinner before you came! I thought that the meeting would go on for a few more hours!"

"I cut it short because I remembered that I had to have dinner with you two. Besides, there was too much tension in the room anyways." Pachacamac assured, slowly turning his direction towards his mother. "How has she been to you?" he asked with a slight smile.

"A perfect angel. Far different than you were when you were her age." She answered, slight tones of sarcasm and disgust running through her words.

Pachacamac ignored the tones of her voice and instead laughed it off. "Well, it's good to know that she's being good to you." He turned to Tikal and whispered loudly, saying, 'Your father was quite the rebel when I was your age."

Tikal laughed softly to herself, feeling more blush appear across her cheeks.

"Since dinner isn't ready yet, you and I should go for walk together, Pachacamac," Tikal's grandmother had said suddenly, glaring into the light blue eyes of her son. "Tikal will be able to cook dinner for three people." She then looked at the 14-year-old next to her and said, "You should be able to handle that, right, young one?"

Tikal was ready to protest, saying that she wanted to go for a walk with them as well, but then she looked more deeply into her grandmother's eyes. Something inside them had told her to just agree with what her Grandmother asked her to do and not to ask any questions about it at all.

This was grownup business, she soon realized.

"I should be able to do so, yes," Tikal answered, a slight smile across her lips.

"Good, now that that's done with, shall we catch up?" Tikal's Grandmother said, as she stalked towards the front door of her home. Pachacamac nodded silently, concealing a smirk from appearing across his face in the presence of his daughter. He pleaded a silent goodbye towards Tikal, and then turned around to follow his mother outside of her home, finally letting it appear across his lips.

Watching them both leave her Grandmother's home had made Tikal feel slightly suspicious and worried about what was going on between the two of them.

"It is none of my business, it is none of my business, it is none of my business," Tikal repeated to herself over and over as she turned towards the direction of the kitchen, and had started to walk inside to start the dinner.

* * *

Did'ja like it?

Did'ja hate it?

Tell me! I need the feedback!

Thanks so much!


	5. Accusations

Hey Guys!

Well, here's the next chapter (still in the past).

I really wanted to thank the person who favorited my story can't really remember the username since I was looking at it at 7 in the morning (and my email's not loading soo . . . . _)

But anyways thanks! I was kinda stuck with this chapter, but seeing that really gave me the idea.

Oh, and I hope that (by now . . .) everyone's that's in school is out because I would never want to wish anyone to be in summer school or anything (consider I was SO close to getting in for the first time.)

Anyways, hope you all have a great summer and enjoy the next chapter!

_**~ I wish you all sun, sea, and books.~ NISIOISIN**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Accusations and Mischievous Teenage Behavior**_

Pachacamac and his mother were walking down the unpaved road leading towards her house. All that could be heard was the crackling of gravel under their feet and their near silent breathing. Neither of them had spoken a word to each other ever since they left.

It was a few moments later that Pachacamac had decided to break the ice, saying, "So what did you want to catch up on?"

"Your status as Leader. How is it going?" his Mother asked instantly, her voice having undertones of bitterness.

"It's going fine. I mean there are a few problems here and there, but nothing too serious," he answered smoothly.

His Mother laughed incredulously, not believing any of the words coming out of his mouth. "Like what exactly?"

"The usual. Fighting over borders. Invaders. Like I said, nothing too serious." he answered in the same tone.

"You don't consider any of those things to be serious?" his Mother asked, wondering how he would answer her question.

"It's not like they're declaring war on us, Mother. It's just with the borders. The people just can't agree with the fact that we conquered them." he answered, sounding slightly humourous.

"Remember what I taught you. Don't be so greedy with anything that you can't have." his Mother scolded slightly, looking down at the unpaved road. "You haven't been coming by as often as you used to." she murmured absently. "Your daughter misses you."

"It's not that I don't want to," he counteracted. "It's the work that is given while being Leader. It's hard to balance being a Leader and being a Father."

"I did it with you, and yes, I agree it was hard, but I got through it." his Mother considered.

"It was so much easier when Elena was still around. Tikal was able to get the love of two parents and I would be able to work without worrying that I would be forgetting-"

"Getting the love of two parents from one parent isn't the same as with both! I raised you better than that!" She scolded again, looking at him with hostile eyes. "Don't you _ever_ think that the alternative is the same as the original!"

"I wasn't," Pachacamac explained quietly, trying not to upset his mother again. "I was just saying that-"

"You were saying that Tikal was easier to love when her mother was still around! How do you think she'll react if she _ever_ heard you say that?" his Mother interrupted again, getting angrier with every word that had come out of her son's mouth. "She is not a toy; one that you love for a while, but then as the years go by, you stuff it in the back of the toybox!"

"I wasn't-"

"You were, and you know it!"

Pachacamac remained silent for a few moments giving his mother a chance to calm down. He tried to convince himself that what his mother was saying wasn't true; that he loved his daughter the same way he did while her mother was still around. But the more he thought about it, he realized that . . .

What his Mother was saying . . .

Was true. . .

He could admit that he and Tikal had grown far apart after she was sent to go live with her Grandmother. They didn't spend as much time together as they did when she was younger.

When Elena died, he had felt an emptiness in his heart; a part of it which could never be filled again. Usually when a spouse dies, they either stay away from people who resembled or reminded them of their significant other or become closer to those who resembled or reminded of their significant other, trying to enjoy their company as much as they possibly can.

He, unfortunately, chose the former.

He didn't just grow apart from Tikal just because of his job . . .

He grew apart because she reminded him of Elena. The way she talks, her hair, her cobalt eyes . . .

Everything.

He couldn't admit that he didn't love her anymore. How could you not love your own child!

Parents who are furious at their children still love them more than themselves; Tikal hadn't done anything to even spark an emotion like that within him.

Yet he didn't love her . . .

"You didn't even realize it until I told you, didn't you?" his Mother asked suddenly, interrupted his confusing thoughts. He looked down at her, seeing the disgusted look in her eyes. Maybe he was wrong about the parents being furious but still loving their children . . .

"I still do love her, Mother," he started slowly. "And though it may be true that I don't love her as much as I did before, I can't find myself saying that I don't love her at all anymore. She's my child! I would never be able to hate her, no matter what she did or how I feel about her!"

His Mother glared at him with the same look in her eyes, not at all phased by what he said to her. It wouldn't even matter what he said to her anymore. She still found him disgusting. "If only you could hear yourself talking right now," she said lowly, under her breath.

Pachacamac tried to think of a way to try and respond to the short sentence, but he decided that he should just leave it at that. There was no way that this situation could get any worse, right?

Tikal had finished cooking dinner for her, her Father and her Grandmother. She had decided to make something simple, quick and easy: A regular bowl of Garden salad with freshly baked bread and homemade lemonade. She wiped her hands off with a cloth as she stared out the window just above the sink into the darkened night sky, looking somewhat concerned.

_'Grandmother had seemed so hostile towards Father before. Is something going on between them?' _She placed the cloth on top of the counter. _'Maybe they're feeling the same strange feeling as I am as well and went to talk about it by themselves.' _She began to walk around the kitchen area, thinking of the various ways that could be the reason that they decided to go off by themselves.

"It could be that there's something's going on with the council, or maybe with the invaders of the island_," _she spoke aloud to no one as she began to walk in an enclosing circle. "Maybe about the Altar, or even the Chao, or Chaos . . ." As her worried thoughts had started to drift away towards her friends, she immediately stopped herself. "It's none of my business as to wonder what they're talking about." She then thought back to the look that her Grandmother had given her before she left. Although it was brief, Tikal saw that it was filled with remorse, hatred, pity, and . . .

Disappointment.

Tikal had felt a slight, unnatural shiver run down towards her spine when she figured out the last emotion. Though it was only for a couple of seconds, the aftereffects still laid in her body. She had felt slightly queasy and woozy.

"This is going to keep bothering me unless I find out," she said worriedly, her eyes drifting towards the open doorway. "If I keep quiet, then maybe they won't notice me. Especially Grandmother. If I concentrate my chakra towards my feet, she won't be able to hear my coming." Tikal had a tiny smile on her face, knowing that even though it as wrong to spy on her elders, she had seen kids her own age sneaking out of their house to do things way worse than just spying on their elders, and end up getting caught by their elders. But since she was spying on her elders, they was no one else really that could get her in trouble.

Tikal took in a deep breath and tried to focus all of her chakra energy into her feet, creating a light blue glow around them, swirling in a slow oval-like circle, Once she was finished, she hesitantly took a few steps forward. There was no sound made as she walked the short distance. Her tiny smile had now grown bigger as she was happy that she had now successfully silenced her footsteps. Though the lack of sound from her feet was slightly disorientating, she wouldn't have it long enough to get used to it. But judging by how long adults tend to talk for . . . She shook off the thought as she directed her attention towards the doorway once more. As she started to walk towards the doorway, she looked back into the kitchen nervously, looking at the food and drinks that she made. "I'm only going to see what they're talking about, nothing more and nothing less." She went straight towards the doorway, not looking back at anything as she ran out into the night, determined, and nervous.

* * *

Please don't say that Tikal's a little OOC. I know she is. But as we all know: Even the goodest (i know it's not a word, but I use it ^^) of people have the most mischiveous,or perhaps precocius (sp?) behavior behind closed doors and smoked mirrors. (AT least, that's what I believe ^^)

Anyways, reviews please? So far, I'm only getting the anomoyous (sp?) ones right now. Please, I need to know that people on this site (that actually have an account) are reading and liking it! I want to continue!

Thanks so much, and again, have a great summer!


End file.
